1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of securing a mobile phone, tracking a stolen mobile phone, securing electronic devices connected to a network, and tracking stolen electronic devices connected to the network, and more particularly, to a method of tracking stolen mobile electronic devices, laptops, or mobile phones which are connected to a wireless or wired network.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a mobile network performing a conventional identity check procedure. Referring to FIG. 1, a serving GPRS support node (SGSN) or a mobile services switching center (MSSC) transmits an identity request to a mobile station (MS). In response, the MS transmits an identity response to the SGSN or the MSSC. If the SGSN or the MSC decides to check an international mobile equipment identity (IMEI) against an equipment identity register (EIR), the SGSN or the MSC transmits a check IMEI to the EIR. The EIR responds with a check IMEI Ack to the SGSN or the MSC.
The conventional mobile network attempts the following method to track a stolen mobile device.
A stolen mobile device owner manually reports to an operator that his/her mobile device was stolen. The mobile network requests all mobile devices connected thereto for the IMEI. The mobile network compares IMEIs received from all mobile devices with those stored in the EIR. As a result, if the mobile network checks the IMEI of the stolen mobile device, the operator can take an appropriate action for the stolen mobile device that transmits its IMEI.
The conventional method of tracking stolen mobile devices is used to find out who uses the stolen mobile devices.
Since the stolen mobile devices are generally used after their SIM/USIM cards are changed, the conventional method of tracking stolen mobile devices are helpful in finding out who are using stolen mobile devices only if the following two requirements are satisfied.
First, mobile device owners must provide IMEIs of stolen mobile devices to an operator. Also, a network must store international mobile subscriber identities (IMSI) of actual owners in database. This is the case where the network transmits an identity request to the MS to obtain IMEIs before it is reported that mobile devices are stolen to the operator. It is optional that the network transmits the identity request to the MS.
Second, stolen mobile devices must be used in one operator's mobile network. If stolen mobile devices are used in another operator's mobile network, the conventional method cannot track stolen mobile devices.
However, the conventional method has some limitations as indicated below.
First, if mobile devices are stolen, stolen mobile device users must manually report to the operator that mobile devices are stolen to track stolen mobile devices. This report does not guarantee any positive results whether to track stolen mobile devices.
Second, if stolen mobile devices are used with another operator's SIM in a different network, it is useless that stolen mobile device users report to the operator in a home network that mobile devices are stolen. In this case, stolen mobile device users have to report to the operator in the different network where the stolen mobile devices are used. However, it is very difficult to do so.
Third, the network requests IMEIs of all mobile devices connected thereto.
Fourth, it is optional that networks store IMEIs in EIRs. Some networks may not store IMEIs. Also, if stolen mobile device users do not note down IMEIs, stolen mobile devices cannot be tracked.
Fifth, a method of preventing mobile devices from being stolen such as personalization does not helpful in tracking stolen mobile devices. Personalization means that networks, service providers, SIM/USIM, etc., are personalized in order to restrict SIM/USIMs of mobile devices.